The Croissant Cart
by LegoPyro
Summary: A short story about the cops, a croissant cart, and a VERY lucky Master Builder who is very confused about the whole thing. Humanized AU. Based on gcbc art from rougeshome's tumblr blog.


This was the worst day in the history of wherever the brick he was.  
The Master Builder paused at the street corner, staying out of reach from nearby camera, trying his hardest not to panic. He tried to calm himself down by reminding himself how many Builders had been at that meeting and how many had scrambled. What were the chances the Super Secret Police would chase after HIM of all the Builders? He was the most normal guy there!  
The Builder began to head down the street, taking a moment to look around. And almost had a small heart attack. OF ALL the portals to jump in, HE JUST HAD to jump into the one leading to BRICKSBURG off all places. Oh brick.  
He soon found himself on the edge of some kind of park, with a small crowd of people walking about they're day. Nobody was panicking, which likly ment their had been no chase running throughout this part of town. Right now the Builder just needed a place to crash and he'd be in the clear once this whole thing blew over.  
The Builder was about to go find somewhere to hide when something really lucky happened, for the first time that day. A street vender suddenly threw his apron and hat to the ground and stomped off, leaving his phone on the cart. The Builder, curiosity getting the better of him, picked up the phone. "-AND IF I EVER HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN I SWEAR I-" "He's gone." "Then WHO is this?" "Some random guy." "Got a job?" "No...?" "Good your hired." *Click*  
And that was how he got his new job. The Master Builder picked up his apron (and hat) and stood by the cart. More so to blend in then for any real need for a job. And once again it seemed his bad luck was coming back. Around that time a Builder drove past the street, broke apart his ride, and ran into the crowd. Almost a second later a cop car came to a halt from the same street and Badcop jumped out. He gazed across the crowd and began to walk around its edge, talking into his radio.  
The Builder had no idea what caused the Cop to pause. Maybe he'd passed by this way before and knew a diffrent man should have been there. Maybe he was so nervous he was giving off some kind of vibe, or maybe years of hunting them had taught the man just what Builders were like. Later he wondered if the Cop just wanted a croissant.  
No matter the reason the cop paused, then came back to glare at the man behind dark aviators. "What are you doin per say?" Badcops voice was alost a growl, and the Builder felt a knot form in his stomach.  
"Sellin croissants." And yet his voice sounded mearly bored. Quess when your lifes on the line miricals happen. Badcop gave him a glance over, and the Builder tried his hardest to twich. "Been working this job long?" the Cop said, causing the Builder to make a split second decision. "Yeah, for awile." He could almost feel his heart skip a beat when the cop got closer. He picked up a croissant from the table, looking it over. "This better be _good_." When the Cop took a bit it was almost like he had called the other side of him. "Oh hey, its pretty good." Goodcop got out among the bread in his mouth.  
From behind the Cops, the first Builder saw the other Builder from earlier edge out from the crowd. He raised his hands to his mouth and shouted "CROISSANT SUCK!" then made to run back into the crowd. Except Goodcop spun around on his heel and looked directly at the other Builder, causing him to freeze. He raised one fingure has if he were a teacher. "First of all, who asked you?" He took a few steps forward. "Secondly that was inproper grammer." At this point the Builder seemed to suddenly relize who was walking towards him. He turned around and started to run. Goodcop was suddenly there, grabbing him from behind and making the man face him. The other Builder reacted instantly, punching Goodcop in the face.  
For a moments the mans head snapped back, but then the Cops suddenly kneed the other in the gut and shoved them back onto the wall. "Thirdly, attacking an officer is cause for arrest," he lowered his voice dangerously low "Master Builder." The caught Builder, now realizing he was exposed, actually shoved the Cops and ran. There was a split second of silence before a gunshot rang out, and the running Builder fell to the ground holding his now bleeding leg. "I'm sorry!" Goodcop looked down at the Builder, a smile on his face unseeable to the crowd behind him, "But I really can't have you running off like that."  
The first Builder watched as the Cops dragged the second Builder to the police car. He was thankful he didn't know the guy, or he'd feel guilty for not helping him. The day slowly returned to 'normal', or at least what the citizens called so.


End file.
